The Real Life Shinobi
by Jewel Green
Summary: No one in life really has it easy, they don’t either. These are the lives of Konoha’s finest. Follow their story as they adjust to Married Life, InLaws, Promotions, and New Editions. Sequel to イチャイチャタクティクス. [NaruXHina],[SasuXSaku],[NejiXTen],[ShikaXTema]
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try something new. I'm well aware that FF readers enjoy my lemons, but every once in a while I need a break from writing them too. I hope you all understand. Too much of a good thing can really become boring. I can definitely write more than just lemons. I hope you all like this one.

The Real Life Shinobi

No one in life really has it easy, they don't either. These are the lives of Konoha's finest. Sequel to **イチャイチャタクティクス**.

Mornings have become rather pleasant these days for Sasuke. His life was falling into place. He recently earned the head captain position of the Konoha Military Police force, a dream that he once believed that slipped away, and just about two months ago, he finally did it. He married the love of his life, Sakura. He was truly happy. All that they wanted now was a new edition to the family. Sakura kept her promise, that she would stop taking the pill as soon as she had a ring on the left finger. Ever since the honeymoon, they or shall we say 'he' has been trying to make that dream come true.

'_She must be exhausted after last night.' _Sasuke thinks to himself as he slips out of bed to dress himself and make breakfast.

The sun rises once again in the peaceful village of Konoha. Rays of light peak through the window of the newlywed Uchihas. Sakura feels the warmth of the sunlight across her cheek, smiling happily as she turns her back away from the window, reaching out to embrace her husband.

"Morning Sasu- hmm?" Her left arm lands on an empty mattress. Sakura sleepily opens her eyes as she runs her hand across his side of the bed. _'Still warm. He didn't get up too long ago.' _

She then hears running water coming from the kitchen. The aroma of miso soup and fried eggs carried over to the bedroom.

"Mmm. Breakfast. Hopefully by next week I'll be eating for two." Sakura throws the sheets off of herself, grabs a new change of clothes before getting in the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen as Sasuke sets the table and prepares some tea, a certain someone approaches the front door.

**Knock. Knock.** **Knock.**

Sasuke heads for the door. "Tch. It's not even seven o'clock yet and I got someone at the door."

**Knock. Knock.** **Knock.**

"Just a second." He slides the wooden door across to answer it. "Hey, Naruto."

The energetic blond ninja flashes him a smile. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Morning. I thought you were on a mission." Sasuke steps aside to let him in. Naruto slips off his sandals and then follows him into the kitchen.

"I finished it early." Naruto takes a seat at the table. "I was just taking an walk, I stopped by to ask you to join me before you head out to the police station."

"Ah thanks, but I have someone else taking the early shift. I'm coming in later I have something to take care of."

"Something or someone?" Naruto hinted.

Sasuke smirks as he shakes his head from side to side. "No, she's too tired for another round. But I seriously have other matters to attend to. Sakura should be down in a moment, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks."

Sasuke pours some tea for Naruto as they wait for Sakura to come down.

Naruto decides to start off the conversation. "So, how have the two of you been these days? You've been so busy since you came back from the honeymoon."

"We've been great actually, we're trying to start a family." Sasuke answered after sipping some tea.

Naruto's eyes light up in excitement. "That's great Sasuke! I could see it now." He carries his open palm in the air from left to right visualizing his thoughts. "You repopulating your clan, having all these little Uchihas running around the village."

He then pauses in hesitation, his voice returns with a slight quake. "Using their mind controlling Sharingan and possessing inhuman strength… Come to think of it, t-that sounds really scary."

Sasuke punches Naruto on the shoulder after hearing his insight. "Oh, thanks for the support."

"Ow." Naruto rubs his shoulder in response to the stinging pain. "Hey, I'm just saying. Konoha will be the homeland of some seriously bad ass shinobi. If you combined the best features out of each parent into one child, can you imagine the possibilities?"

Sasuke lets the idea sink in. "That sounds pretty lethal. I wonder what Temari and

Shikamaru will be teaching their kid. As for the Hyuuga family, I feel sorry for them having you as their son-in-law."

Naruto darts his eyes at Sasuke. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He gives a smirk towards his worked up friend. "Think about it. If your kids have a chakra system like yours, I could see them putting a new spin to all of Hyuuga's secret techniques. Makes me curious what kind of impact will your genes will have on Konoha's best."

The blond grins happily. "Hehe. Juken will never be the same again." Naruto uses this opportunity to change the subject.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How come Sakura isn't pregnant yet? She's been off the birth control before we came home from our last mission."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke glares at him with concern. "Who told you that?"

"I just heard it from Hinata, she also told me that this stuff stays in your system for a long time, couple months actually.

"Hmm? That could explain why Sakura's been on time the past two months. At first I thought it was bad timing. This month, we been at it everyday. I'm sure that should have done it." Sasuke recollected.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Everyday? No wonder she always looks tired. She doesn't have time to train with me anymore.

The blond nods his head lower. "Have you ever thought about giving your _ninjas_ a rest? They don't kick as hard if you're hitting it everyday."

"My ninjas are kicking fine, thank you." Sasuke retorted.

"Hahaha. I got you to say ninjas. I'm just saying, every other day is a better method. If you don't rest up, your ninjas are as useful as a quadriplegic." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke thinks it over. "You know, that actually does make a lot of sense. Wait, why am I listening to you? How would you know all of this?"

Naruto gives Sasuke the Yondaime grin and the victory sign in his face "Hehe."

Sasuke brow creases in disgust, shaking his head from side to side. "Aww, no. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I beat you again. I'm going to be a dad."

"When did you find out?" Sasuke sighed.

"Interesting story actually…."


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on _The Real Life Shinobi_, Naruto just dropped the bomb on Sasuke.

"_Yeah, I beat you again. I'm going to be a dad."_

"_When did you find out?" Sasuke sighed. _

"That is an interesting story actually, I found out as soon as I got home. Kakashi-sensei and I just got back from our mission. As we were passing through the gates, one of the guards passed me a note labeled "Open Immediately" from**日向**Hyuuga."

"What did it say?" Sasuke asked.

_**We need to talk. Come to the family manor as soon as you check in from your mission. **_

_**日向ヒアシ**__**, Hyuuga Hiashi**_

"My father-in-law hardly says anything to me let alone write me anything. The last time we had a real conversation was when I asked for Hinata's hand. Right before I walked out the door, he told me keep it in my pants or else he'll cut off something that Kyuubi can't mend back together." Naruto explained as he wipes the sweat drop off of his temple.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Wow, in-laws. So what happened next?"

"The entire family was assembled right before I came through the door. It felt like every male in the room wanted to kill me. Except for Neji, he greeted me at the door."

_

* * *

_

While Naruto was away, Mrs. Uzumaki spent her time with her family when she was not on a mission with her Genin team. During her days off, Hinata would train with Neji or Hanabi. As she waited for Neji's meditation session to end, Hinata was finishing her warm up; stretching her muscles with ease after her cardio workout.

Neji soon approached his cousin in the center of the courtyard. "Ohayougozaimasu, Hinata-sama."

"Ohayougozaimasu, Neji-nii-san. Are you ready?" Hinata greeted with an eager smile and her Byakugan activated.

Neji loosened up his shoulders. "You're quite energetic this morning. This will be interesting."

"Neji-nii-san, we're not kids anymore; so please stop underestimating me. I can keep up with your speed now."

He smirked in response. "I have no intention of doing so Hinata-sama; and as for you matching my current speed, I'll like to see that for myself."

Neji's chakra flow surged to his white eyes. _'BYAKUGAN!' _He set his eyes on his opponent and could not believe what he saw. _'What is that? Could it be…' _

Distracted by his thoughts, Hinata came at him rapidly at full force with her chakra charged palms. The hairs of his arm stood on end as he applied force on her wrists countering the growing currents away from his body. "Hinata-sama!"

She generated more chakra to her palms, doubling her speed. "Don't look so shocked, I told you that I've been training. I'm faster now, so stop holding back." Hinata confidently claimed.

"NO, Hinata-sama!" Neji did not have a choice but to evade her attacks while coming up with a plan to end their match quickly without causing harm to one another. _'Maybe she not aware of-'_

"Ahhh!" Neji grunted.

That extra surge of chakra not only made her attacks more dangerous, but even faster than what Neji could keep up with or see for that matter. For that blink of an eye moment, he could only block one of her hands as the other grazed his shoulder.

Hinata saw her next opening. '_Koko! _(there)'

* * *

Right before her fingertips reached his tenketsu, fate intervened in the form of a strong, restricting grip upon her wrist. Her chakra flow retreated back into her body on contact.

His strict, dominating voice stopped her actions immediately. "Hinata, that is enough!"

'_Chichiue. _(father)**_' _**

The sparring partners gazed into the triggered Byakugan of Hiashi, the veins in his temple pulsated as he stared back into his daughter's confused eyes.

"Hiashi-sama?" Neji panted as he took a step back.

Hinata's hand was two centimeters away from her designated target. The sparring ended instantly, both parties deactivated their Byakugan.

Hiashi loosened his grip releasing her wrist and then massaged it gently. His voice softened yet it still maintained a stern tone. "Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in? You should know better than to practice Juken in your condition."

Hinata's brows creased with concern. "Chichiue. I don't understand, I feel fine."

Neji bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry that I did not react sooner Hiashi-sama. I honestly believed that Hinata-sama is not aware of her condition. Yet, I'm not sure of it myself." He then activated his Byakugan once more and set his eyes on the center of her body.

Hinata felt like a spectacle under her family's Byakugan. Although her chakra circulatory system was inactive, a bright glow of chakra continuously radiated in a small web pattern below her abdomen.

"There is no mistake, you do not need to apologize Neji. You did well, evasion was your best option. If this situation arises again, emit an equal amount chakra to your hands, grab her wrists and shut off all the tenketsu at once. This will force her own chakra into her body and leaves all parties unharmed. If you disable any other tenketsu other than I just mentioned, you can damage the underdeveloped system beyond repair." Hiashi informed.

"Wakarimashta. (I understand)" Neji absorbed the information quickly, yet was still in shock from the sight before him. "Sugoi. How can something so small give off so much power?"

'_My condition. Danger. Underdeveloped system. Small.' _Her mind was bombarded with confusion as she replayed the past events in her mind. Hinata's eyes followed their direction. After coming into realization, she instinctively placed her hands over her belly.

"A-are you sure about this? Can you really see it?"

Neji smiled confidently. "Hai. I never seen one this early before, but I'm sure of it now. That extra supply of chakra improved your speed."

Hiashi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations, Hinata."

Hinata rested her head on her father's chest as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. _'Naruto-kun. It's really happening.'_

_

* * *

_

"That's an interesting way to find out that she's expecting. I'm waiting for Sakura to miss a cycle or a sign of morning sickness." Sasuke replied.

"I'm just waiting for more symptoms. I made her cinnamon rolls yesterday and she couldn't eat them because they gave her heartburn. Those frequent trips to the bathroom are really annoying. "

"Just wait until she gets further along. I heard from Shikamaru that Temari eats ginger ice cream at 4:30 every morning and that she sleeps more than he does.

Naruto thinks for a moment. "What a minute, Isn't he off duty?"

"Exactly." The guys enjoy a short laugh. "So how far along is Hinata?"

"Hinata's about six weeks along. The doctor said it's already growing limbs and chambers within the heart. In eight weeks, it'll grow fingers, joints and a brain. Isn't that great Sasuke? A brain." Naruto rejoiced.

"Yeah, let's just hope that it's bigger than yours."

"Asshole."

Short Chapter but I wanted to release it early so that you can see that the story is progressing. This is new for me because I never wrote an action scene before that didn't involve a bed. Hope you enjoyed, until next time.

JG

If you wanna see how the baby looks like, check out this site (take out the extra spaces) http:// www. babycenter. com/ mybabycenter/ 107.html


	3. Chapter 3

It's nice to know that so many readers are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I like the time to thank all of the readers to putting this on their alert list and especially to Matt, A.J., & Maury for their advice and editorials.

To Gin's lover - For goodness sakes I'm only on my 3rd chapter. I don't write about couples that I'm not familiar with. Especially if I don't know much about their character. (EX: **hanabi** _I doubt kishimoto will ever draw her again_) My advice to you is to write your own story. Here's a tip: when you add too many characters to the story, you get off topic to the main plot.

_BTW, I added a joke to the previous chapter. Click back and enjoy._

_Back to the breakfast conversation…_

"If I recall, you mentioned holding back on having kids until you got promoted to Hokage."

"Well, I was waiting for Sakura to come down but I guess I could tell you now."

"…"

_

* * *

_

After checking in from his mission, Naruto soon arrived to the Hyuuga manor. He slipped off his sandals and set them outside the door. Just when he was about to slide it open, someone else did it for him.

A deep baritone voice greeted him kindly. "Hisashiburi (haven't seen you in a while) Naruto."

He politely bowed before stepping inside. "Hey, Neji."

Cerulean eyes met over forty pairs of white. Sweat began to collect beneath the collar of his Jounin vest as a cold chill went down his spine.

He leaned a little closer to Neji, blocking the profile of his mouth to whisper his thoughts. "What's going on here? Where's Hinata?"

Before Neji could speak, Hiashi called out to him. "Naruto, Hinata is over here. Please have a seat beside her, we important matters to discuss." His open palm was directed to the center of the floor.

Naruto made his way towards the center of the room, Hinata stood up from the floor and took his trembling hand into hers.

"Don't be nervous, it's ok." Hinata assured. They both took their seat on the floor. Neji took a seat along the side of the wall beside Tenten and the other family members surrounding the couple. In the front were the room were Hinata's parents and Hanabi.

* * *

'_It's like my wedding proposal all over again. Except the whole clan is here.'_

Hinata moved closer and interlocked her fingers with his. His trembling soon stopped, Naruto gave his father-in-law direct eye contact before speaking.

"Is there something you need to tell me Hiashi-sama."

"Yes, but I believe that Hinata has something to tell you first." He directed his attention toward his daughter.

Naruto turned to face his wife, his eyes widened in anticipation.

Hinata smiled nervously. "Naruto-kun, do you remember our last conversation before you left? The one about starting a family."

"Yeah…" Naruto's heart pounded in his chest. "Are you…?"

Hinata smiled at him brightly and nodded. "Yes. Neji-nii-san and Chichiue saw it when we were training."

"Ehhhh! Training? Are you hurt? What about the baby?"

"Don't worry, we're fine. Chichiue stopped our match before anything serious happened. How do you feel?"

An awkward silence filled the room. This was the first time Hinata has ever witnessed Naruto having a stoic expression on his face. _'Naruto-kun?'_

He spoke softly. "I did it!" Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear. "YATTA!" He then kissed Hinata rather expressively from the excitement.

Most of the family was startled from the sudden outburst. Some let out a snicker while the other recomposed themselves. But all were taken aback from their kiss.

Neji cleared his throat roughly to get his attention.

Hinata pulled back quickly, blushing heavily. "Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto had the whole family glaring. He apologized as he reached behind his head. "Sorry, I'm just excited. Was there something you needed to tell me Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi let out a sigh. "Well first of all, I would like to congratulate you. I am sure that the both of you will exceptional parents."

The couple bowed and gave thanks. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Chichiue."

"The next order of business is how your addition to family changes everything in the Hyuuga clan and the rebirth of the Uzumaki name. Based on tradition, we need to decide soon who will be the next successor of the family; now that Hinata is expecting. Every new generation in the Head family potentially changes the way of the life of every member in the clan. In every generation, each successor is allowed to create a new rule for the family. This rule can be created anytime during their reign."

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other as they read one another's thoughts. _'We can do this, we can change it.'_

Hiashi continued, focusing his attention on Naruto. "I chose not to create my rule until after my children have grown. I have given permission for my children and Neji to be allowed to marry outside of the family. Thus the reason why you and Tenten can be a part of our family."

He directed his eyes at Hinata. "Hinata, it is your birthright to take the position. If you choose not to take it, then the position can passed down to you sister. Then I will continue to reign until Hanabi becomes of age. We as your family need to know your decision. Remember that we spoke about this before the wedding and it was also stated in your marriage contract, you had plenty of time to decide."

_'What? Right now? I-I can't decide now.'_ Her breathing pattern suddenly became inconsistent as she stared down at the floor. Naruto's hand became coated with her sweat, her grip firmed to ease the trembling. The pressure to make an immediate decision was preventing her from speaking.

Hinata glanced at Naruto through the corner of her eye. "N-n-naruto-kun." She whispered.

'_Hinata?' _Naruto thought to himself. _'I have to say something, I just didn't think that I would have to say this now.' _

* * *

Naruto did what he does best. He broke the silence and got everyone's attention. "Um. Hiashi-sama, everyone, I have an announcement to make. Hiashi-sama, I would like to ask for your permission to give Hinata more time to make a decision."

Whispers and side comments spread across the room.

Hiashi looked down on him. "Excuse me? Do you understand that the future welfare of my family is based upon her answer? I would like to hear it now unless you can come up with a better reason why she needs more time."

Naruto swallowed hard before he gave his response. "Tsunade-sama asked me not to mention this to anyone before the time came," His eyes met Hinata's confused gaze. "but I need Hinata's help to prepare…"

"To prepare for what?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto could not help but smile. "To prepare for my inauguration of becoming Rokudaime Hokage."

The room filled with even more side comments in reaction of the news.

"The ceremony is within a few weeks and I can't go through all of the arrangements alone. I'm sorry for interfering with family affairs, but I need the support of my wife."

Hinata's eyes were lit with excitement, she took him in her arms and held him for a moment. "I'm so proud of you."

"Chichiue, please. He needs me." The entire room momentarily waited for his response.

"Do your best, Hokage-sama."

The moment Hiashi heard the news, his heart skipped a beat. Yet happiness that brightened his daughter's smile was unforgettable. Although Hiashi gave his blessing for the extension, the uneasiness in the center of his chest did not fade away.


End file.
